Naciones, únanse!
by soupfan
Summary: Un meteorito se dirige a la tierra, las naciones deben salvar a todo el planeta.Multipairing.Muy homosepsual.NO LEMON. Mal título y summary.LOL.
1. Chapter 1

**Este es un fic demasiado estúpido con demasiado yaoi. NOOO CONTIENE LEMON. solo perversiones (:**

**Pairings: FranciaxCanada, UsUk, AlemaniaxItalia, PrusiaxAustria, SueciaxFinlandia, RusiaxChina, DinamarcaxNoruega, GreciaxJapón, LituaniaxPolonia, EspañaxRomano y no me acuerdo de cuales mas, jeje.**

**No todas las pairings saldrán en este mismo capitulo.**

* * *

><p>Toda esta historia comienza en casa de Grecia.<p>

-OK! En conclusión, yo, el HERO, salvará al mundo del Apocalipsis zombie del año 8073.- dijo el queridísimo Alfred.

-Los zombies fueron creados en Corea!- dijo aquél joven asiático, con cara de imbécil.

-Mentira.

-Las mentiras también son de Corea.

-MENTIRA!

-PROPIEDAD COREANA!

-MENTIRA!

-SILENCIO!- Gritó Iggy frustrado –Nunca pueden dejar de pelear, verdad? Sean maduros! –

-OHHH! Mi querido Anglaterre, no deberías decir eso, cuando tu te la pasas hablando con tus amigos imaginarios…- dijo Francia, con una copa de vino en la mano.

-No son imaginarios, tienen sentimientos…

-Ohonhonhonhon! Están aquí ahora?

-Claro que sí, pero no te quieren ver la cara, wanker.

-Silencio ustedes dos también!- grito Doitsu

En otra parte de la sala:

-susurro- aquí no, Polonia…-mencionó Toris sonrojado, que tenía a Feliks encima tratándole de quitar su suéter.

Todos miraron a Polonia y a Lituania, Kiku y Elizabetha capturando el momento en fotografías.

-SILENCIO ABSOLUTO-

-Tipo, como si ustedes nunca hicieran esto- rompió el silencio el polaco, ya con Toris con el pecho descubierto, y totalmente rojo.

-Es cierto-dijo Grecia, mientras le hacía lo mismo a Japón, y bueno, el no se quejó.

-aaaaaaaaaaaww yeeeeeah- se decía Hungría a ella misma.

Arthur se dirigió a Antonio: -y tu no opinas nada?

-Claro que sí- contestó el español mientras se levantaba de la silla, se ponía gafas de sol, y ponía pose provocadora…

-Tooooomateee…-dijo en tono grave, realmente sexy.

A Lovino le sangro la nariz por exceso de sexidad.

De repente Yao rompió la puerta, venía junto a Rusia, ambos estaban despeinados y medio vestir…

Todos estaban muy en sus asuntos para notar que nunca habían llegado a la reunión.

Como sea, Rusia y China tenían caras preocupadas.

-Cual era la necesidad de romper la puerta?- preguntó Kiku, con Grecia encima "jugando" con el.

-Mis superiores avisaron que un meteorito se acerca a la tierra, aru-Dijo el oriental, preocupado.

Da!- dijo Rusia, también preocupado.

-Kesesesese-río Prusia, que por alguna razón estaba ahí.-Seguro mi awesomidad lo detendrá-

-Gilbert, mejor no opines en esto- dijo Lovino, que seguía la hemorragia nasal causada por España.

-Pero mi awesomidad…

-No…opines….

-Pero…

-NOOOOO…. Opines…

-Pe….

-AY MALDITA NACIÓN INEXISTENTE, PORQUE MEJOR NO TE VAS A ABRIRLE LAS PIERNAS A AUSTRIA?-

-Ash, así siempre termina todo….-Se levantó de la silla, mostrando sus 5 metros prusianos de awesomidad.

Alemania le tapó los ojos a Feliciano.

-Vente con ore-sama, Roderich.- dijo Gilbert con su pollito en la cabeza, mientras se daba la vuelta.

Austria salía de debajo de la mesa, todos absolutamente TODOS, incluso el pequeño e inocente Gilbird se quedaron con cara de "¿Qué rayos?"

-Emm… me retiro.- dijo Austria, bastante rojo.

-OTRO SILENCIO ABARCÓ POR LA SALA-

Ehem, mejor nos vamos- dijo Alemania dirigiéndose a Feliciano –Vienes, Kiku?

Pero Kiku estaba muy entretenido con Grecia como para escucharlo.

-Ehmm, bueno, vámonos Italia, aprovechemos que no vendrá Japón.

-Veh! – Dijo el pequeño italiano, con la inocente cara de pendejo que tiene.

No entiendo como Italia accede tan sencillamente, y contigo es un lío-Dijo Dinamarca refiriéndose a Noruega.

-Meh…-respondió el vikingo.

Todos salieron por la puerta, dejando a Japón y a Grecia en su querida casita.

Después de un rato de "entretenimiento"

-No recuerdo nada de la reunión, tu si, Grecia?-Preguntó el asiático

-Creo que había un meteorito en camino a la tierra, o algo así dijo Yao- respondió el amante de los gatos.

-Es cierto, no entiendo como todos se fueron sin recordar eso.

-Pues tú tampoco te acordabas.

-Etto… pues tenemos que hacer algo – dijo Japón en voz súper uke.

-Dejémoslo para el rato- dijo Heracles, mientras le hacia unos cuantos cariños a Japón.

Pero Turquía, con cara de troll, se aparece.

-Puta madre…-susurró el griego.-Gatitos, ataquen!-

Los gatitos solo se frotaron cariñosamente en los pies de Sadiq.

-Vaya, pero que gran ejercito- menciono Turquía sarcásticamente.

-Que quieres aquí, Turco?- pregunto Heracles de mal humor.

-Realmente no quiero nada, solo vengo a molestar.

Sadiq y Heracles solo se veían con odio.

Japón solo paseaba la vista, para ignorar al amante de los gatos y al tipo de la máscara.

-Puede que se queden así un buen tiempo-pensaba el japonés. – Como quiera, Grecia casi no mostraba sus sentimientos o emociones a otros, con la excepción de Kiku.

Mientras seguía pensando, Sadiq cargó a Kiku como si fuera su princesa, -Ey pinshi Grecia, a que te doy celos…- y besaba a Kiku.

Heracles, al igual que Kiku estaba en shock.

-HIJO DE PUTA!- Gritó enojado Heracles (que dio a mostrar sus emociones en público) mientras le daba una patada a Turquía donde mas dolía.

La patada hizo que Sadiq y Kiku se separaran, y que ambos cayeran, besándose de nuevo.

-YA TE CARGO LA CHINGADA!-Gritó de nuevo Grecia, jalando a Turquía lejos de Japón, para ponerle una putiza bien merecida.

Japón seguía en shock.

Grecia seguía golpeando a Turquía.

Pero en eso, Arthur y Alfred entran, viendo la pelea.

-Alfred, haz algo, estos son capaces de matarse- mientras se aceraba a Kiku para saber que paso.

-Ash…pero se están dando en la madre bien divertido…- decía el americano con una hamburguesa del McDonalds.

-Alfred, si no los separas, dormirás con pijama…

-Ay bueno ya.- Se acerco a separarlos, pero Sadiq le metió un puñetazo accidentalmente.

-Noooo! Alfred!- grito el británico mientras sacaba du varita mágica. –Putinis macarronis- recitaba Arthur. Y poof. Sadiq y Grecia se habían separado, y Alfred tenía el pecho descubierto.

-Ehehehehehe…bien- pensaba el pequeño y cejudo pervertido.

Sadiq salió corriendo con moretones, pero con cara de troll mientras gritaba/reía–TROLOLOLOL!

Grecia y Japón se abrazaron –aaaaaw- fue lo que pensaron los dos rubios.

-Y porque se estaban peleando (otravez).-Pregunto el americanito.

Heracles y Kiku explicaron .

-Meh, no es para tanto, Afred hacia más drama con sus Barbies cuando era pequeño…-dijo Iggy con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No menciones eso!- Grito Alfred sonrojado, y escupiendo restos de hamburguesa(yumi).

* * *

><p><strong>Como esta el clima o que? a mi me gusta el clima, el clima... el clima... a ti te gusta el clima? el clima... el clima...<strong>

**Shiquitines! no se cuanto me podría tardar el subir otro capítulo... Este... es mi primer fic, o amenos el primero que subo a esta cuenta, critiquen y hagan cosas así, pero no sean tan mamones.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Este capítulo será mucho mas corto que el anterior :okay:, pero bueno, it´s something ._.**

**Hetalia no me pertenece a mi, lol.**

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado algunos días después del incidente. Estaban en la junta esa de la ONU.<p>

-Ahora sí tenemos que enfocarnos en el tema del meteorito acercándose a la tierra.-dijo Arthur con cara seria.

-YOSH!-gritó el americano- NECESITAMOS PROVISIONES!, Y SE DONDE ENCONTRARLAS!

|||||||||||||5 MIN DESPUÉS ||||||||||||||||||||

¿México? ¿Enserio?-preguntó Lovino.

-Claro! HAHAHHAHA!- aquí podremos encontrar varias cosas!- respondió el gringo.

-pero para conseguirlas, necesitamos trajes negros…JAPÓN! TIENES TRAJES DE NINJA?-

-Emm…creo que si, se teletransportaron juntó con nosotros-señalo hacia una esquina- Ahí hay para todos.-

-Oye Canadá… déjame te ayudo a ponerte ese ajustado traje- le dijo Francis con una mirada pervertida.

-Eh? Francis, no digas esto aquí…

-Ne, ne, Doitsu! Porqué Francia nii-chan esta hablando solo?-preguntó inocentemente Italia.

-No lo se, Italia, no lo se…- respondió Alemania.

Ratito después, ya estaban todos listos con sus trajecitos Ninja, Canadá miraba sonrojado hacia el piso y Francia lo tomaba de la cintura.

Lo vi todo, LOL-mencionó el osito de Matthew.

Bueno, ya estamos listos, este plan-dijo el americano acercándose para ponerse de acuerdo- se secretearon por un rato.-OK! TODOS LISTOS?

Siii…-Dijeron todos en unísono.

Y entraron a un oxxo.

Ahora si cabrones!-dijo Alfred asustando a todos los de la tienda- ORALE! ESTO ES UN ASALTO! QUE NADIE SE MUEVA! AGARRA LA LECHE!

-YA VOY!-gritó Austria siguiendo el plan de el vecino de México

-Tranquilos, todos abajo, por favor.- decía Matt.

-LOS GANSITOS!-Volvió a mandar Alfred.- LAS SABRITAS! YA TENGO LAS SABRITAS!

-Calma, se va a acabar pronto esto.- seguía Matthew.

Quién eres?- preguntó Kumajiro

Soy Canadá- respondió.

- APURENSE, CABRONES!- Gritaba España en la caja.

Todos los de la tienda estaban como que wtf- EL GANSITO, EL GANSITO!-ordenó Alfred, como todo líder que es.

ORALE WEY!-Gritaba Antonio desde la caja.

RÁPIDO, RÁPIDO!-Ordenaron Austria y America juntos. QUE FALTA?-Preguntó Alfred a los demás.

-El gansito!

-VE POR EL!

Esto va a acabar pronto gente, no se preocupen.- Canadá dijo con sonrisa amigable.-No va a pasar nada, pero no se muevan.

-RÁPIDOO!

Cuanto es?- preguntó España

$43 pesos- respondió la nación mexicana

Aquí está.- le dio el dinero al mexicano. GRACIAS!

COMPERMISO! BUENAS NOCHES! – Gritó el americano.

Un momento!-los detuvo el mexicano.

-Shit- pensó América.-Esto no estaba planeado.-

-Jefecito?- preguntó México dirigiéndose al español.

Eh? Ah… Hola, México!- dijo feliz Antonio-casi se me olvida que es mi hijo- pensó.

México saco un rifle de quien sabe donde…-A que vienes?- preguntó amenazante.

-Ehh…ehem…. LOVINO! SOMETELO!

-Estoy ocupado, bastardo-dijó comiendo un tomate que le robo a su hermano.

Ash… y eso que tu eres el uke- susurró España para que no lo escucharan.-Eh… esque mi querido amigo América… nos trajo aquí…-ahora si dijo en voz alta para que su "hijo" lo escuchara.

-America… el imbécil que me quitó a Texas, como olvidarlo- dijo México ahora apuntando a Alfred.

Ya déjense de tonterías- dijo Ludwig cargando a Feliciano, que se había quedado dormido. - Debemos irnos.

-mmh…- soltó el mexicano. – No vuelvan aquí si van a hacer pendejadas.

Kesesesesese!-rió Prusia- No son pendejadas, son awesomidades.

México disparo justo a lado de Prusia- decías?-

Prusia se asustó tanto que se escondió atrás de Francia.

Uh Roderich, que me prefirió a mi y no a ti…-se burló Francia.

-recuerda tus modales, recuerda tus modales, recuerda tus modales….A CHINGAR A SU MADRE LOS MODALES! – y le pintó un dedo a Francia. –CHINGATE, PERRA!

-Austria-san, no conocía ese lado suyo- dijo Kiku con un gatito de Grecia en las manos, y otro en la cabeza.

Austria ignoró el comentario.-PRUSIA! TE ORDENO QUE VENGAS AQUÍ!

Gilbert, con el pequeño y amarillo pollito en la cabeza, se acercó asustado hacia Austria.

Austria tomó a Prusia de la cadera y lo besó ( de lengüita, uy uy uy!)

Hungría tomó fotos del momento. –Austria como seme… interesante…

* * *

><p><strong>Shiquitines, no tengo ideas para poner el SueciaxFinlandia, ni tampoco para seguir el fic, y ademas con la escuela podría tardarme mas en hacer un nuevo cap.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Quedo corto, pero es algo y así (:**

**Trolololol Hetalia no me pertenece a mi.**

* * *

><p>Ya era de noche, seguían en México, y necesitaban un lugar para dormir.<p>

Aiya!-gritó China, -Podemos quedarnos en un barrio chino que construí aquí-aru.

-No estaría mal.- opinó Romano.

*5 minutos después, ya estaban ahí*

Bien,-aru, como esto es un restaurante, nos quedaremos todos aquí

-Fuck yea- pensó Hungría.-Japón, ven conmigo, tengo un plan malvado.

Japón se acerco, y se fueron juntos a un lugar, donde los demás no lo pudieran ver.

Tengo una idea, Kiku, una malvada y yaoiosa idea-contó la húngara.

Japón se sonrojó un poquito -te escucho-.

*5min y un plan malvado después*

China, podemos usar la cocina?-preguntó Elizabetha.

Claro-aru-respondió

Elizabetha, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, llevo un frasquito a la cocina, donde ya estaba Japón.

Ya tienes todos los ingredientes? Preguntó Hungría a Japón.

S-si… tienes el ingrediente especial?

Claro que sí- la chica mostró el frasco con una sonrisa fujoshi.

Y empezaron a preparar esa malvada arma yaoista.

2 minutos y mil8mil segundos después*

Hicimos Mochis!- díjo Hungría sonriente con un plato en las manos.

Todos tomaron uno, y dijeron –"gracias"-…menos Suecia, el dijo "gr'cias"

Hungría y Japón comían Mochis sin el malvadoso y secreto y ingrediente.

Hablaron un rato y POOF! Cayeron dormiditos.

Funcionó!-gritó Elizabetha emocionada-hora de trabajar…

Etto… -dijo Kiku-segura que no despertaran?

-Nop, use el suficiente para dejarlos así hasta el amanecer.

-Pues comencemos.

Y su plan entro en acción. Hungría comenzó en acercarse a Arthur y Alfred, cuidadosamente les quito sus playeras y los despeinó, e hizo que Iggy abrazara el cuello de su cofcofnoviocofcof.

Excelente-dijo en voz baja.- y comenzó con la sesión fotográfica

Y Kiku comenzaba a escribir/dibujar un nuevo doujinshi UsUk.

-Sigamos- dijo Hungría decidida, después de tomar chorromil de fotos.

Seguían Canadá y Francia, era la oportunidad de la chica de hacer parecer a Matt seme.

'5 minutos después'

Olvídalo, es imposible, no importa cual posición sea, Canadá seguirá pareciendo uke- se dijo Hungría, conformándose con un Francia con las manos dentro de la sudadera con un estampado de hoja de Maple de Matthew.-bueno no es tan malo, jejejeje- dijo tomando otro chorromil de fotos. Y atrás de ella, Kiku transformó de su doujinshi UsUk a un multipairing…donde estarán todos. Equis de.

Y siguieron y siguieron…Noruega abrazaba a Dinamarca (WOOOOOW, ESO APENAS Y SE PUEDE VER*o leer* EN FANFIIIICS!), Rusia estaba sentado, tenía encima a China, recargando su cabecita de ruso y tomándole de la mano…Romano estaba como que "besuqueando" a España en el cuello, mientras este lo agarra de la cintura, Alemania abrazaba al pequeño Italia, Finlandia abrazaba a Suecia tiernamente por el pecho, Prusia de uke con su queridisimo Austria, Polonia tenía encima a Lituania y blablablabla. Solo quedaba Grecia.

Bueno, Japón, no quiero tocar a tu hombre, si tú le quieres hacer algo…-Mencionó Elizabetha con un tono ¿tenebroso?

Ehh… claro… -dijo Japón acercándose lentamente a Heracles, quien dormía tiernamente con sus gatitos que también habían probado el mochi…bueno, de hecho ninguno lo probo, solo que los gatos son tan flojos que se durmieron.

Grecia se movió un poquito –Kiku-u.- dijo entre suspiros dormiditos.

Japón se sonrojó intensamente-y se agachó para acercarse.

Pero Hungría le agarró del pecho y le cubrió la boca con un pañuelo con cloroformo.

-Game over- dijo tétricamente la chica mientras sonaba en el fondo la canción de "Saw"

Y… Bueno… también termino con una pose algo "extraña"

Ya en la mañana…

Todos, incluso Heracles, se quedaron con cara de WTF.

Pero después de unos segundos de quedarse en shock, aprovecharon como estaban y se dieron "cariñitos". Excepto Inglaterra, Romano y Noruega, que se agarraron a putazos a sus semes.

-Adoro a estos mariconcitos- dijo Elizabetha sacando su cámara.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! MI INSPIRACIÓN REGRESO! CON MUCHAS MAS PENDEJADAS :D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hetalia, ni los gansitos ni nada me pertenece.**

**Esta demasiado corta, pero buscaré la manera de alargar el próximo capítulo.**

* * *

><p>Nuestras queridas naciones homosexuales ya habían descansado lo suficiente para continuar con su viaje, o lo que sea que hagan.<p>

Y bueno, debían continuar, dejando a México.

Salieron de la puerta muy felices y que pasooo? Pues que se encontraron a México, apuntando al pendejo que abrió la puerta, en este caso, Corea.

Los rifles son de Corea –dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

Muévete, mocoso-dijo México empujándolo y apuntando a China, que por cierto, se quedo paralizado por el susto.

Pero Rusia se atravesó, y bueno, con aun más susto del que traía China, disparo.

-todos se quedaron como que ^AY WEY NO MAMES^- al ver que se azoto al piso y un liquido rojo aparecía en todo el piso.

-I-van –aruu!- grito China preocupado, con lagrimas en los ojos.

No vas a hacer algo? Es tu casa! –grito Austria, con Hungría tomando fotos de la terrible tragedia.

Meh, aquí todos se mueren así… No se puede detener…-dijo seriamente el mexicanito.

-Pero…Rusia-aru!-le dijo Yao lloriqueando

China, porque lloras?-pregunto levantándose con toda calma.

-eh?

-Que porque lloras?

-Te…Te dispararon…

-Enserio? –mira hacia abajo- MI JUGUITO DE CEREZA!-dijo con su voz sumamente inocente.

-E-entonces estas bien?-dijo Yao dejando de llorar.

-Yo si, pero el juguito de cereza… era inocente.-dijo fríamente mientras le salía un aura oscura alrededor.

Entonces Yao saltó a los brazos de Rusia y se besuquearon.

-Quien va a pagar por el piso lleno de jugo de cereza imborrable marca acme?- preguntó Austria.

-Yo cree la marca acme! Jaja!-Gritó Corea

-Eso si te lo creo, esa marca es un asco.- dijo Prusia mientras levantaba al pequeño Gilbird, que tomaba del jugo de cereza derramado.

Corea puso cara de :okay:

Bueno…-dijo México- aquí en mi país se soluciona más o menos así…

-Aparecieron en el estudio de Laura en américa- (no en Alfred, el es de Arthur…LOL.)

Bienvenidos a otro programa de Laura en américa!-gritaba Laura.- Ahora, como siempre, resolveremos pendejadas inútiles.

-Hoy resolveremos… ¡¿Quién pagará por el piso de la casa/restaurante/puticlub de China?

Que pase China!

Y feliz mente, paso Yao. Con un panda. Que tenía un peluche de Hello Kitty. Con vestido rosa. Rosa fosforescente.

Dinos China, que pasó-preguntó Laura.

-mancharon mi piso.

-ENTONCES TE REGALAMOS UN PISO NUEVO!- GRACIAS POR VERNOS!

Suena la cancioncita*

Laura tu estas, pendiente de todo~ Laura por ti, mi vida ha cambiado~

Y reaparecieron en la casa/restaurante/puticlub de China.

Ehem… eso fue… raro –dijo Austria.

-Demasiado-aru- opinó China –pero al menos mi piso es nuevo.

Porque siguen aquí?-preguntó México

Pero antes- como nos encontraste?-le preguntó Matthew, pero bueno, fue ignorado.

EY, WANKER, COMO NOS ENCONTRASTE? NOS SEGUISTE? NO PODRAS VENCER EL ESPIONAJE INGLES JAMAS! NO IMPORTA CUANTO TE ESFUERCES!-gritó Iggy.

Se sonrojó un poquito-Los escuche toda la noche-dijo soltando un escalofrío- TODA. LA. NOCHE.

-Veh~ – dijo el pequeño idiota de Italia, nomas para meterse a esta conversación.

-Ey- le dijo Alfred dirigiéndose a México- porque habías apuntado a China?

-Ohh… cierto- respondío el Mexicano apuntando de nuevo al asiático- porque no me avisaron del meteoríto? Como se atreven a entrar aquí sin avisarme?

-Ehem… Como descubriste-aru?

Cuando les di permiso de hacer un Gansito chino… (que se llama ganso pequeño) tus superiores me lo informaron, según ellos tu tenias que decirme.

-Bueno, ya lo sabes. Ya te puedes ir- dijo Ludwig seriamente con Feliciano en los brazos.

Eh… bueno… si creo que sea buena idea retirarme- dijo serio también el mexicano.- Pero ustedes también deben irse.

Este… si de hecho ya nos íbamos.-dijo Prusia, con Gilbird comiendo un taco sacado de quien sabe donde.

OK… supongo que ya es todo, este… adiós…-dijo el mexicano alejándose.

Adios hijoo! – gritó España sonriente.

México disparo a lado de el… y dio una mirada amenazadora.

* * *

><p><strong>Trolololol~ talvez en el próximo o no se cual otro capitulo pondré HongKongxIslandia y SealandxLetonia muahahaha.<strong>

**y me bloquearon fanfiction en mi escuela! buhuhu! así que será muy difícil subir capítulos rápido.**


	5. Chapter 5

**No me pertenece Hetalia, ni nada de copyright.**

* * *

><p>Ya salieron de México, iban en camino a casa de Hong Kong e Islandia (que quien sabe porque vivían juntos)<p>

Llegaron todos juntos, y Dinamarca, como toda perra que es, rompió la puerta con su hacha. Cuando entraron a la casa, encontraron el cuarto abarcado de fotos de Hong Kong, Islandia y Mr. Puffin(en todas las fotos salían algo así: **ಠ****_****ಠ****).**

Si que te pareces a tu hermano – le dijo Dinamarca a Nor… que respondió con un ligero golpe al estómago.

Buscaron en cada cuarto, hasta que encontraron uno con la puerta cerrada, como era el último, obviamente estarían ahí. Dinamarca pateó la puerta y esta se cayó, todos se confundieron con lo que vieron:

Era una cama matrimonial, con Islandia en la derecha, y en la izquierda … había tirado a Hong Kong al piso.

Islandia se despertó por el ruido que hizo Dinamarca –No era necesario que tiraras la puerta –Dijo tranquilamente. Hong Kong también se despertó – ¿Que hacen aquí a estas horas?- y –que hago aquí tirado?- pero más bien eso lo pensó.

-Como que qué horas? Son las 3 P.m.! –gritó Noru a su hermano.

-Culpo a Hong de todo... –Respondió. –Déjame dormir – se tapó la cara con una almohada.

-Entonces nos vamos a quedar aquí? –Le preguntó Den a su uke.

-Parece que sí –respondió este.

-Salgan de aquí, o mi ira voladora atacará tus regiones vitales –Gritó el pajarillo esponjado de Ice.

-Usted también cállese –Islandia le lanzó una almohada.

-Osea, tipo, porqué hablas con pájaros, tipo, es totalmente anormal –Opinó Polonia moviendo las caderas como mujer.

-Feliks, tu hablas con tu pony –Dijo un cejudo al otro lado de la habitación.

-Y tú, querido Iggy, hablas con hadas –se burló Francia.

Is estaba desesperado, sacó un lanza-almohadas y atacó a todos.

-Osea, me despeinas! –se quejó Feliks juntó a los demás dejando a los 3 somnolientos en paz.

Mira, Arthur! –Gritó el norteamericano –Un patio! –

-Si, Alfred, es un patio… que tiene tanto de especial?- preguntó

-Nos vemos allí al atardecer –dijo señalando a un árbol de naranjas.

-Ash –se quejó el caballero inglés –Está bien –

-Claro que lo está- dijo Hungría en tono bajo, pero Alfred la escuchó.

-Dijiste algo? –preguntó

-Noo, noooooo, no pasa nada, tranquilo.

-Claro… -Dijo dejando de ver a la húngara y ahora posando sus ojos azules en Arthur –Por favor no faltes -

-Ya dije que está bien, además, como todo caballero inglés que soy, es mi deber.

-Claro que si, campeón –Gritó España, que estaba a otro lado de donde se encontraban los tórtolos.

PASADAS VARIAS HORAS Y PENDEJADAS DESPUES

Ya es tarde –se dijo Arthur –mejor voy a ver que quiere América.

Fue al patio, debajo del árbol, y se quedó ahí por un rato.

-Maldito Alfred, me dijo que no me tardara, y me deja aquí parado.

-Bu!- gritó Alfred colgado de cabeza de una rama del árbol… tenía dibujada con plumón una araña en la frente.

-Que pretendes? –Le preguntó UK en completa calma.

-Soy Spiderman, bésame.

-Qué?- gritó alterado –No lo haré…

Alfred sacó una botellita que decía: "Telaraña en lata" y se la roció a Iggy en la cara.

-bésame- insistió

-Ya qué –dijo eso y lo besó. (d'aaaaaaw).

Mientras tanto, dentro de la casa:

-Grabaste todo, verdad, Japón? –preguntó Elizavetha asomada en una ventana.

Japón asintió de la cabeza.

-Excelente –pensó.

Pasó un silencio incomodo.

-Ahora que? –preguntó la malvada y pervertida fujoshi húngara.

-Vamos a espiar a alguien mas? –respondió con otra pregunta

-claro!

Mientras tanto en otro lugar:

Lit, estoy, tipo, como que aburrido. –dijo un rubio con minifalda.

-Feliks, porqué no me dejas tranquilo ni un minuto?

-porque me amas.

- Ganaste esta vez, Polonia… Ganaste esta vez 'Dijo acercándose a él.

PERO KA-BUUUUM! EXPLOSIÓN! y no… no fue una bomba, fue nuestro queridísimo Romano.

-BASTARDO! –gritó rompiendo la puerta… con una toga hecha con sábanas.

-No está aquí, tipo, solo estamos Lit y yo

-Carajo! –gritó y se fue a otra habitación, encontrando a España viendo unas fotos junto a Hungría.

-Hola Romano –saludó Antonio con un tono alegre.

-idiota! –le gritó –Tus estúpidos amigos se llevaron mi ropa!-

-hee, ya los conoces, así son ellos-

-Me vale madres!

Mientras tanto en un salón de la misma casa:

-I´m sexy and I know it! – cantaban Prusia con los pantalones de Lovino en la cabeza y Francia con el saco/chaqueta/lo que sea de Romano en la mano agitándolo. Eso y una rosa cubriéndolo en sus regiones vitales.

* * *

><p><strong>No he tenido tiempo para escribir más, se demorará este fic y los demás.<strong>


End file.
